St. Augustinegrass [Stenataphrum secundatum (Walt) Kuntze] is a perennial, low growing warm-season species adapted to Florida, Texas and other southern areas where freezing temperatures are not a severe annual problem. It thrives on sandy and heavy soils where adequate moisture is available. Common St. Augustinegrass is coarse textured, spreads by stolons and roots at each node that comes in touch with the soil. Its inflorescence is a spike that is usually found terminally on a stolon. Florets are fertile or sterile and the fertile floret produces male and female flowers whose color can often be used to help identify individual cultivars.